Whatever it takes
by Sleepingforess
Summary: Sally Jackson was running out of money. It turn out that living as a single mother with a mountain of debt and no family to support you and only a job at a candy shop doesn't exactly leave you with much. With monsters stalking in the background, Sally is at her wits end and looking for anything that could help her situation. A certain man offers her a strange deal, will she accept?


Sally Jackson is spending another long night looking over her finances. Living in Manhattan as a single mother with a baby who didn't so much attract trouble as have a magnet screwed on was a very hard and very expensive thing. A snake had somehow gotten into his crib while she was sleeping. If he hadn't killed it somehow, she'd lose one of the few bright spots left in her life.

Her job in a candy shop, while a full time job, could not keep up with her many finances. From her uncle's medical bills, the cost of rent, and taking care of both herself and Percy; the bills seemed to just build up and she just didn't know what to do.

In her darker moments, she'd thought of finding herself a rich man and becoming a gold digger. But what would her family, her son, or poseidon think of her if she did that.

With a tired sigh, Sally leans back and closes her eyes for a small next thing she is aware of she is wide awake sitting at a table. A thick fog surrounds her and seems to go on forever. She tries to stay calm worried that a monster had found Percy and had trapped her here so it could eat him. She looks around warily, searching for a hint of it.

One moment the room around her is empty, a blink later and an extremely pale man is in front of her. She jumps in her seat at the sudden appearance. He is wearing an open white suit, a black dress shirt and a red vest underneath with a yellow half cape on his shoulders. He has green hair and golden yellow eyes.

"Hello, Sally Jackson. You have been selected." His voice is raspy, yet cheerful.

"For what? Who are you?"

"I am Mr. Smith. I am from the Midas Bank and you, Sally Jackson have been chosen."

"Midas Bank. So this is King Midas's doing."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" He takes out a folder with her name on it.

"Let's see, orphan, in debt, scraping by. Big important future. Ah, here it is! Associated with the Greek Pantheon. No, we aren't related to him. We bought the name from him. Since you are aware of the more "mythological" side of the world, we can offer you some more information and bonuses than some of our other members.

The Midas Bank and its domains are more a metaphysical representation of the economy and the financial state of the area. Since humanity first standardized money or engaged in barter, our roots trace back to humanity's ancient past. Now, if you would let me continue?" He looks at her expectantly

She nods and gestures towards him.

"Thank you, now." He clears his throat. "Sally Jackson, you have been chosen to become a new entrepreneur of the North Eastern area of the North American Financial district. You could very easily make so much money your financial worries will become a thing of the past. As you are also aware of the more dangerous aspects of the world, we will be able to provide you with some extra services that we do not hand out to our more mundane entrepreneurs.

Well, how does that sound?"

"Sounds too good to be true. What's in it for you? What does being an entrepreneur for the financial district entail?"

"As an entrepreneur, or entre if you wish to shorten it, we will be holding your future in collateral. Your future will then be converted into a monetary value with which you will be able to spend from freely. It is ill advised you spend it all at once. You will be required to spend some time in the financial district and participate in some of our physical activities. It won't take long though, and you can make large sums of money during these activities. More information will be provided should you agree.

What we "get out" of this is simple. Your potential, your future and your agency becomes ours should you default after becoming an entre or should you declare bankruptcy and be unable to pay off your debt."

"No deal, I'm not giving up my life for money!"

"We will not be able to control you, this is all a possibility and only comes into play if you lose everything. Otherwise you are as free as you were before. Better in some places as you become fabulously wealthy."

Sally thinks it over. The money could really help her, is it worth trading an uncertain future harm. She needed to know more.

"What kind of special services can you offer me? What does my knowing of the supernatural get me?"

"Well, we will be able offer you some services to either hide or defend yourself from monsters. For a monthly fee, we will be able to mix up your son's scent. It will confuse his scent from anyone looking for it in particular. Either toning it down or even changing it to another divine entirely. It is superficial though, it doesn't cause a true change in anything. You can learn of other services if you agree."

It sounds good, that could really help Percy. But, would the cost really be worth it. She thought back to the snake. Maybe it was just a one time thing.

"I don't know. It just sounds like too big a risk."

"You sure, you wouldn't have to struggle just to stay alive. You could live a life of comfort and your son will be safe."

"My answer is no." Her decision is hard, but she decides it isn't worth the risk.

"Are you sure? Very well. If you ever change your mind use this card at any ATM. You'll receive further instruction then." He hands her a black credit card. A stylized rendition of the sun on the front, the moon on the back. Her name is emblazoned beneath the sun in silver. The Midas Bank logo stamped around the sun.

"Well, goodbye Sally Jackson. We'll be waiting." The room fades into darkness and Sally awakens in her bed.


End file.
